Cupid's Arrow
by Ariliana
Summary: The Powers up above have something in for the G-boys. Who are the strangers...and why do they know so much? Can the pilots escape love? (3x4)(1x2)
1. Chapter 1

Cupid's Arrow  
  
by, Ariliana  
  
3x4. minor minor 1x2. If I ever get this done I'll do a whole sequl devoted to them. Deal? And I almost forgot the disclaimer. Don't own `em never will. I'm just trying to deal with an obsession here.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The plane soared above the shimmering desert. The pilot looked over the golden sands toward a distant target. Suddenly the pilot's hands worked franticly and the plane slid into a dive. Unable to pull out of it the pilot shielded its face from the rapidly approaching dunes.  
  
With a sickening crunch it slammed into the desert. Somehow miraculously the pilot survived. Climbing out of the smoldering wreckage, it shielded its face from the noon glare. Sighing, it pulled some rags from a pouch and tied them round its face shutting out most of the glare. Glancing round once to get its bearings, the pilot trudged off across the desert.  
  
At the circus the animal trainers get close to their animals...literally. The lion trainer or rather his assistant, not only got close to its animals but slept with them. People didn't know that though or they would have fired both trainer and assistant. The assistant watched the trainer talk with another performer. The assistant frowned it wished it could here what they were saying.  
  
Later that night the assistant saw the trainer creep off, so like the lions they both loved it crept after them.  
  
Quatre left the base early when no one else was awake. He started across the desert making sure he brought the right supplies with him. He sighed the desert was beautiful ...just like that boy Trowa. He started walking again in a southeasterly direction. Trowa was a puzzle. He knew Trowa was a Gundam pilot and that he could play the flute. But that was all. Why was he so guarded?  
  
Quatre glanced up checking the time by the sun when he saw a cloud trail across the sky, leading it was what looked like a jet. Suddenly the plane got larger and larger Quatre realized that it was going to crash. Calmly standing still, he waited until it hit the ground and headed over that way.  
  
Trowa snuck off late at night and started toward his Gundam when he became aware of someone following him. Hoping whatever it was was human he called out hoping to deceive it  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'd like a little privacy." He waited and continued on. It appeared his ruse had worked, no one followed him. Slowly he made his way to his Gundam. He was just getting in when a voice called out from the trees.  
  
He had covered quite a distance when he saw a figure coming toward him. It was swathed with rags to keep the sun out so he couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Are you the pilot of the downed plane?" he called out, "I saw the crash."  
  
It hesitated the briefest of seconds and continued toward him. When it was a lot closer, it halted and appeared to squint.  
  
"Qua...Quatre! Yes, I'm the pilot. Will you help me?" The figure swayed on its feet than steadied itself.  
  
"Of course. How did you know my name?" Quatre said puzzled.  
  
The figure drew off the hood of rags. Sunlight glinted on silvery hair while ice blue eyes regarded him. Her face was pale and dotted over with freckles. Quatre guessed that the pilot was about his age.  
  
"You do remember me don't you?" She tossed one braid back over her shoulder.  
  
"No, but perhaps we should go inside to talk. Then you can tell me who you are." Quatre replied. She studied him silently for a while, then nodded. "Great then, let's go. This way."  
  
"Trowa Barton, where are you going?" The voice was softly curious and vaguely familiar. He thought he hadn't been followed.  
  
"Show your self," he ordered calmly.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped from the trees and into a patch of moonlight. It slowly lifted the hood. Silvery moonlight fell on a pale freckled face no older than his own. It played along hair that gleamed with copper and gold and was done in an unusual hairstyle. The hair was rather distinctive being done up into two buns with pigtails streaming from them. The eyes that regarded him seemed like pools of deep water.  
  
He recognized the hairstyle and eyes. It was his assistant.  
  
AN: You know...I think I really messed up when I put this up the first time so I actually formatted this thing out. I didn't do any editing yet. (since I only got one review. THANK YOU !!!!!) I already had Chapter 2 written partially I just needed insperation. Hope you guys don't mind the title change. I think it's a bit better understood that Unknown. After all, now it sounds like it actually has a title. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Read previous chapter for disclaimers)  
  
Cupid's Arrow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quatre offered his guest some tea. Politely she declined.  
  
"I'm sure you wish to know who I am. I won't keep you waiting any longer. I am part of a...resistance group, what their called does not matter for now. I was looking for you so I could persuade you to join our fight. We met a few years ago. That was how I knew you."  
  
Although Quatre wanted to ask her some questions something in her manner told him that they would not be answered.  
  
" I need my plane fixed. If that is possible I will do the final adjustments myself. Oh yes and my name is Tara. Tara Nepion."  
  
"Tara what are you doing here." ""  
  
"Pardon me Trowa, but the name is not Tara; it's Leia. Leia Nepion. I am part of a group looking for help. I was asked to find you. You will help us. Our enemies are the same so the plans won't change that much. Here are copies of the orders. "  
  
Nimbly Leia swung up onto the Gundam. Trowa sat and crossed his arms waiting for her to reach him. Leia showed him the papers after getting out a flashlight. Silently Trowa read the papers.  
  
"Oh yeah, we hopefully shall be working with Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Winner.  
  
That got a reaction out of Trowa.  
  
Quatre readily agreed. Like Trowa he felt he could trust her.  
  
"You'll have to stay a few nights though. " He pointed out.  
  
"Right and that will give us time to go over the plans I brought. " She replied. Leaning over she pulled a sheaf of papers from somewhere in her flight suit and spread them over the table. "Did I forget to mention? We may be working with Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, and Trowa Barton."  
  
Quatre quite suddenly spilled his tea and gaped at her over the table.  
  
Several days later, Trowa set out on yet another mission....for Leia. `To gather information' he thought, `just to gather information.' He slowly maneuvered the car through the Arabian streets. Somehow they reminded him of Quatre. Abruptly he forced his mind away from that topic. He was on a mission with no time for pleasantries. Still he couldn't help wondering where Quatre was.  
  
Quatre wandered into town, hoping he looked like a casual passerby. He was to gather information. Why he wasn't sure. He wished Tara was here with him; she could do this better than he could. In fact, she was the one who had given him his orders. Unfortunately she had to repair her plane. He glanced across the crowded square, relaxing in the heat. `Well might as well start.' He thought. He struck up a conversation with an old man tending his stall when something green caught his eye.  
  
Trowa wandered around awhile, looking for what he didn't know. The square was noisy and it was easy to overhear conversations. The two men to the left were arguing about prices. Not usefull. Trowa sifted through the myrid conversations and varied lives he heard around him. He stood up from his spot and started to move on when he saw a flash of blond hair and pink shirt. Quatre!  
  
Quatre tried to keep his mind on his work he honestly did. But he just couldn't concentrate. Just for a moment he told himself as he stepped out of the sun into an alley. Slowly he sank to the ground and leaned his head between his knees. Even more slowly he breathed in and out trying to restore concentration. Suddenly he was jerked out of his trance by a hand roughly shaking him.  
  
Trowa worked his way over to where the blond had been standing but by the time he got there Quatre had left. Mentally he frowned , `Where had he gone?' He started to search when he noticed a shady nearby ally. Perhaps he had to get out of the sun, Trowa thought. He slipped into the ally. Sure enough there was Quatre . Trowa strode over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?".....No response.  
  
"Quatre? Are you all right?!"....Still no response. Trowa took a deep breath and started shaking him, "Quatre!? Answer me." Slowly Quatre's head came up.  
  
"Wha...?" He seemed dazed for some reason. Trowa considered his priorities. Shrugging he slipped a hand under Quatre . Slowly he helped him up and to the truck he had used. He swiftly navigated the streets to the small hotel he was using as a temporary base.  
  
"hello Trowa." Leia was sitting on his bed calm as could be going through his computer files. Trowa metally growled. He looked at her face expressionless. Quatre having recovered from the shock of being dragged out of a trance looked at Leia closely.  
  
"Trowa....who is this?" he asked, a faint confusion in his tone. Leia jumped up.  
  
"Sorry! I'm Leia. I guess im your new boss thingie." Quatre blinked as did Trowa. "Didn't Tara recruit you yet?"  
  
"Oh. No wonder you look so much like her." Quatre turned to Trowa, who still had a guiding hand on Quatre's elbow. A fact Leia didn't miss. "Tara recruited me. She had meantioned we might be working together. I guess that's what Leia meant." Leia looked at him oddly.  
  
"Your taking this very well...and if you haven't noticed Tara and I look practically nothing alike." Trowa looked from the calm blond next to him to the girl perched on the bed wondering who they were talking about. The girl who Leia had `borrowed' her alis from? "Heh...opps..umm..Tara's my partner. She's also my twin but...that's not really that important." She muttered something under her breath and continued on. "I have a picture of her somewhere but...maybe it would be better if we went and stayed with her and Quatre."  
  
Quatre started. "That would be wonderful." He tried hard not to beam too much. "I'm sure Tara would be overjoyed to see you!" Leia looked at him strangly again.  
  
"Right. Well anyway lets go."  
  
Shadows covered the corner of the large sunlit hanger. A wrecked plane sits in the middle of the hanger, its mechanic/pilot nowhere in sight.  
  
"Yes sir. 03 and 04 have been successfully recruited. Pilot 02 also shouldn't be that hard. Our troubles will stem mostly from 01 and 05."  
  
"Yes...Those two." There was a pause. "Send Lady Tiger after pilot 01. I want you to go after pilot 05. You might even have fun with that one. As for 02...I think he may be a harder nut to crack than you think. Keep you wits about you Wolf."  
  
"Yes Sir. I know the stakes."  
  
"Understood. Transmission terminated."  
  
The unnatural shadows lifted and a gleam of sunlight hit silver hair as a figure slipped off unnoticed. Dark eyes watched the girl leave. The imposing man in pale pale purple spun about to check the security tapes.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA! Chapter two done! ^^ Whoever could that man be? I had a lot of trouble trying to give it away without giving it away. I only hope you guys get it. Do we get to see Wufei torture soon? I hope so! I'm sorry if he's OOC for any of you guys but he's too...prickly to resist torturing. ^^ Next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Read previous chapter for disclaimers)  
  
Cupid's Arrow  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tara whisiltled carelessly while she waited at the front door out in the heat. She clutched a sheaf of papers in her hands and glanced down at them. Orders for Quatre and Trowa. She smiled again and looked towards the horizan. Slowly a cloud of dust rose from the desert and two trucks appeared on the horizan. Back already.  
  
Quatre looked out the window uneasily. Leia had insisted on driving his truck back and made him ride with Trowa. Something about always being able to find her way where as Trowa might not. Not that he was complaining about riding with Trowa but still......  
  
Trowa glanced over at the blond pilot.  
  
"We are going the right direction.." He let his voice trail off indicating his question without really asking.  
  
"Hmm?" Quatre turned towards him startled a bit. "Oh yes. I'm sure we're going the right way." Quatre smiled and Trowa's breath seemed to get stuck. "At least I hope I know the way home since I travel it often." Trowa merely nodded and turned his eyes back to the desert. There was no road but apparently Quatre didn't need one. A slight frown crossed his face. It would be very easy to get lost in here...perhaps that was why Quatre's base was located here.  
  
Quatre bolted straight up and pointed out the window.  
  
"Turn left there. Right between those sand dunes." Trowa maneuvered the truck perfectly. Within seconds a base seemed to spring up out of the sands. It seemed like an ordinary house but Quatre knew better than to trust appearances. Beneath the shifting sands lay an extensive facility for training repairing and building mobile suits but to keep up one in particular. A small hanger was just to the left and almost hidden by a sand dune.  
  
The other truck accelerated suddenly and raced towards the house. Just before it would be to late to stop the truck swerved and slammed on its breaks. Quatre relased a sigh of relief.  
  
"Strange...I didn't think she was so reckless." Trowa spoke calmly enough for the wreck that had barely been averted. The two Gundam pilots watches as the lion-haired girl jumped out and embraced the other girl waiting on the steps. The ice coloring of the other girl contrasted sharply with the warmth of Leia. Slowly Trowa brought the truck to a stop near the other one and climbed out, closely followed by Quatre.  
  
"That's Tara. She's the one that contacted me." Quatre spoke quietly to Trowa not wanting to inturrupt the two. A hint of sadness seeped through his voice at the sight. Trowa picked up on this and glanced at him his expression the same as always.  
  
Wondering what had upsetted the smaller boy Trowa merely turned his gaze back to the two girls approaching them.  
  
"Trowa, meet my twin sister, Tara." Leia said her voice sounding brighter than it had before. The ice girl bowed and glanced back up smiling.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you Trowa. I'm afraid that we have orders for you two already." Tara glanced at Quatre including him in the conversation. "And we have to go get the rest of the team ourselves."  
  
Quatre nodded. "What are the orders?"  
  
Leia picked up from Tara. "Nothing to out of the ordinary. Like I told Trowa, our enimeis are the same." She took the papers from Tara and handed them out to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Trowa shook his head watching the undercurrents play out between the two. At first it seemed as if Tara were the dominant twin with the way she automatically took charge. Then the roles switched and Leia was leading. Very interesting.  
  
Quatre barely had time to grasp the papers before a rather large man in a pale pale purple outfit burst through the door.  
  
"Master Quatre!" Quatre looked at Rashid alarmed. "Please, this way. We must speak in private. It's very urgent."  
  
Tara and Leia traded a look. "You have more than one truck right Quatre?" He nodded in response to Leia's question. "Then why don't Tara and I use this one to round up the rest of the team. Trowa can leave now with the other truck and you can follow him when your done with ...the purple guy? Whatever his name is."  
  
Tara glanced at her sister with a slightly questioning look but nodded her agreement. "It does make sense." She pointed out.  
  
With a sigh Quatre looked down at the orders and back to Rashid. "Allright..."  
  
Oy didn't quite get to where I wanted to on this chapter but here's as good a stoping place as any. What's up with Rashid? And does he really wear purple?! (he does in all the pictures I found! ^^) Will anyone actually review this!?! All this and a bag of chips in the next chapter of....*dramatic music* CUPID'S ARROW!!!! 


End file.
